


Apricitas

by Aurelie (NowImJustSomebodyThat)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowImJustSomebodyThat/pseuds/Aurelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few things are beautiful in a sunrise. Magnus knows, he’s been here for a few hundred years. The ocean is always beautiful when tinged with golds and pinks and yellows, and precious stones are even more breathtaking.</p>
<p>But, in all his few hundred years, he never had the pleasure of waking up before Alexander Gideon Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apricitas

Few things are beautiful in a sunrise. Magnus knows, he’s been here for a few hundred years. The ocean is always beautiful when tinged with golds and pinks and yellows, and precious stones are even more breathtaking.

But, in all his few hundred years, he never had the pleasure of waking up before Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

You see, this particular event was hardly common, as a lifetime of Shadowhunter training conditioned the archer to waking up before the Sun did, no matter how ridiculous said archer’s boyfriend found the idea. And, even if Magnus did wake up before his boyfriend, it was normally a few rushed moments before he was to meet a client or check on a spell or do something boring.

Now? What is there to do on a holiday with the two of them, other than stare at the first rays of the morning leaving rose-coloured stains on Alec’s chin and cheek and chest and lips? Why go do things people do when the world is making a masterpiece in front of your eyes?

Magnus stares at everything, eyes taking in the soft rose-orange glow of the rising sun, which presses itself against _Soundless_ and _Parabatai_ and slips in the curves of the defined muscles only an archer could have. 

And it rests on his face - oh the things Magnus would do for that face, to see it flush with lust and embarrassment and fondness, to see it light up with uncontrollable joy and love (which is the most beautiful thing of all, really) and Alec’s real smile, which is lopsided and beautiful. It is this face which is brushed with tinted sunlight, and the shades of violet make the thick tangles of hair Magnus is so fond of running his hands through indigo. It colours his face with violets, and Magnus watches as the peacefulness of Morpheus’ realm fades away as Alec wakes up. 

It happens in graceful stages; First, the soft inhale of breath, deeper and headier than the others. Then, creases on his brow as his eyelids twitch, and crows feet as his mouth opens in a yawn. Finally, eyelids flutter open, and it takes a few moments for Alec to realise he has an audience.

“Good morning.”, He whispers, voice low and warm. Magnus smiles, and brushes a stray lock from Alec’s forehead.

“A very good morning indeed.” At that, Alec blushes and smiles into the pillow. It’s the lopsided smile. “Now, I propose we stay inside and enjoy the view today.” Magnus’s hand flits down Alec’s face, brushing ear then cheek then chin then lifting Alec’s head enough that their eyes meet.

“You can see outside from here?”, Alec asks, and the sun’s golden rays drown Magnus in the colour of Alec’s eyes.

“Well,”, Magnus says, moving close enough that their noses brushed and every word was a half-kiss, “I quite enjoy the view I have right here.”

At that, Alec blushes, smiles a lopsided smile, and closes the gap for a morning kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> SO!  
> This was originally a tumblr prompt, and I'm totally down with getting more of these (!!!!!!) for Shadowhunter ships on my blog: ravenschmaven.tumblr.com !!


End file.
